comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex
Kara Zor-El sits outside of Retro Coffee at one of the tables, having her usual chamomile tea. She's in her civvies, but not wearing her glasses or hair in the pony tail, meaning she's one again decided to not bother with her secret identity. For some reason, people don't make as big a deal about her when she's not in the S uniform, secret ID or no. She's reading an anime manga in japanese. On the table is a crossword puzzle as well. Yep, not a busy day for the kryptonian - hasnt been a disaster in over 4 hours. Nice. As he opens the door to the coffee shop and steps back out into the street, Cody sighs. He'd gone inside hoping to get some food but found that not only did he have not nearly enough money for even a muffin but the people behind the counter were giving him that disgusted look he was getting used to getting. He didn't like it one bit, wasn't his fault he had no where to live...as far as he knew...but he was getting used to it. "Wonder if they have a lock on their dumpster," he mutters, starting to walk away from the door. He gets two steps before tripping on a frayed shoelace and falling among the outdoor tables. "Ow..." Kara Zor-El looks over at the guy as he mutters. Cute guy, actually. She watches him fall flat on his face among the tables. Cute, klutzy guy. "Um... hey. Are you okay?" she asks, putting her manga on the table. She gets up to walk over and offers a hand. Tim Drake is coming up to the coffee shop, about to once again surprise a friend of his when as he makes his approach, someone trips on their way out and he rushes up to help the gu up. "Whoa, you okay?" he asks, concerned. Kid looks like he's the junior member of fight club, what with fading bruises under his eyes. Or are they dark circles? They could be either. Ignoring a couple people that are laughing at his fall as they pass, Cody sighs. He starts to get up only to be surprised because there's people talking to him. And not in the 'get out of here, you dirty street person' tone or any other he's used to for that matter. He looks up, blinking and eventually smiles. It's dark circles under his eyes but he's got a few bruises. "I'm alright I think. Nothing broken this time," he replies, reaching out to take the offered hand and pausing when he makes contact. He blinks a few times at the sudden odd feeling but shakes it off. "At least I don't think anything is broken." Tim Drake looks over at Kara as the two help the guy to his feet. "Okay, man." he says, "Just wanna make sure. That looked like a pretty nasty spill you took." Kara Zor-El looks over at Tim. "Um... hey there" she says as she helps the other guy to his feet with a firm grip. "Tim... I didnt know you were back in Metropolis." Cody doesn't seem bothered by the grip. His own is pretty firm too. "Yeah, guess it was a bad one. What did I trip on anyway?" he looks around and frowns when he sees his shoelaces. "Thanks for helping me up. Nice to know some people are still nicer than the rest of them." Tim Drake smiles, "I had to take care of some stuff here, so I thought I'd say hi. Figured you were here." he nods to the stranger, "Anytime." he looks in, then back to the guy, "Yeah, people can suck sometimes. Forbid anyone in there have to talk a mile in your shoes." he looks down at the shoelaces, "no offense." Kara Zor-El asks Cody, "Why were you wanting to open the dumpster by the way?" Yes, she heard it. She pauses, then looks at Tim as she puts her hand on Tim's cheek carefully. "You're looking better. How about your hand? Does it still hurt?" "These aren't even my shoes...I found them in an alley..." Cody trails off, looking down. Keen eyes might notice duct tape holding the back of one of said shoes together. "No offense taken," he adds. Kara's question brings a slightly shocked expression to his face before he shifts uncomfortably. "Uh...to see if there was anything to eat in there..." Tim Drake hmms, "Head's still a little sore, so's the hand, but I'll live." he says, a creep of a smile on his face. He hears the guy's reason, and blinks. "Oh man..we can't have that. Not at all." Kara Zor-El looks confused, looking at Cody, then looks at Tim as if to await an explanation for what Cody said. "Eat in the dumpster?" Cody tilts his head to the side, looking curiously at Tim's hands. He blinks in confusion when...just for an instant...he sees the bones instead off the flesh. Shaking it off and assuming it was just his head playing tricks on him, Cody looks back up to Robin. "Wait...what?" he asks, shocked again. "Yeah...people throw away a lot of perfectly good food sometimes." Kara Zor-El frowns a little. "You really shouldnt be eating food in the trash. Just get something inside instead." Nope, she still doesn't get it. Tim Drake looks to Kara, "He means he doesn't have the money to buy anything to eat." he explains as gently as he can without sounding cruel. He looks over to Cody, "You hungry, man? Let's get you something to eat, huh?" he says, motioning Cody back into the coffee shop. Cody just gives Kara a helpless look. Thankfully Tim saves him from having to fumble through an explanation. He blinks a few times at Tim and then smiles. "Thank you," he says quietly. "Here...let me get the..." he reaches for the door as he speaks but stops as he pulls it right off the hinges. No one looks more shocked by this than Cody...who just stares at the door he's now holding up. Kara Zor-El peers at Cody curiously, then at Tim, then back at Cody. "Um... Tim?" She tugs on Tim's shoulder a bit and whispers in his ear "<< Something's definitely wrong here. >>" Tim Drake responds in kind << No kidding. one of yours? >> as he looks slackjawed at the door in the guy's hand. "Ummm...easy killer." he says, "I know you're hungry, but you didn't need to take the door off it's hinges." "Something is definitely wrong here," Cody replies, hearing Kara's whisper but knowing it was a whisper. "One of what?" he swallows, dropping the door. "I didn't mean...it just...it didn't happen before..." Tim Drake he helps Cody set the door down, and helps him inside looking over his shoulder. It's weird, but sometimes people ignore the obvious because they simply don't believe it. This..is one of those times. "Can you take care of the door? I'll get our boy here fed and then we'll talk." he looks to Cody, "Sound good?" Kara Zor-El looks at Cody, then at Tim. "<< He wasnt a minute ago. I'm not sure now. >>" She looks back at Cody. "Um.. yeah.. you need to sit down right now" she says to Cody. "And keep looking straight down, trust me." "Looking down? What's going on?" Cody just whimpers a little. Life was hard enough living on the streets and missing more memories without spontanius superpowers. Cody goes with Tim, looking around. "Okay...sounds good..." Tim Drake takes Cody in, and roughly buys one of everything on the menu and several more of whatever else he can get. Making sure it's loaded into various bags and the like, not to mention a frozen drink for himself and chammomile tea for Kara, along with a couple of scones for them, he helps Cody back out. "It's gonna be okay, man." he says, sounding alot more mature than his obvious teenage years. Kara Zor-El watches from outside. "Tim, make sure he looks DOWN. Not at anyone!" remembering what happened when she first came to Earth and the amount of destruction that happened in 3 minutes. Especially if he's Kryptonian or something similar. Cody stays quiet as Tim orders things, looking shocked at the sheer amount of food. Of course the fact that he's seeing the clerk as a skeleton...and seeing through the back wall for most of the transaction keeps him quiet too and he quickly looks down. Thankfully he only sees the sewers for a few moments. He's very careful as Tim leads him out. "Do you know what's going on?" he asks hopefully. Kara Zor-El looks at her tea, then at Cody and Tim inside with her x-ray vision. "Rao above, every time I come here it's something." Tim Drake leads Cody to the table and has him take a seat, setting Kara's tea in front of her and his drink before him, "We were hoping you could tell us?" Kara Zor-El sits down at the table when Tim and Cody come out, watching Cody carefully. She sips her tea a bit. She tests something out, talking to Cody in Kryptonian << Are you from Krypton? How did you get here? >> she asks. Cody sits very carefully and starts to reach for his drink but stops. "Umm...do you have a straw?" he asks, thinking he probably shouldn't be picking anything up until he figures out why he's ripping doors off their buildings. "I don't have any idea what's going on," he looks lost. Kara's Kryptonian words just get that helpless look again. "What? Was that some other language? Sorry...I only know this one and Spanish..." Kara Zor-El looks at Tim and shrugs a bit. "Well he doesnt know the language. Plus I don't think he knows what's going on from how fast his heart's beating" she says in a low voice. Tim Drake gets the guy a straw and sits it back down. "Well..if he can't speak the language, but he's got all the requisite abilities.." he looks over, "How long have you been able to do that?" Kara Zor-El whispers to Tim, "We should get him out of here in case he blows something up, trust me on this." "Thanks..." Cody trails off as he gets the straw. He sips very carefully at his drink, leaning over the table to do it. "All the crazy stuff like ripping doors open, seeing skeletons, and...oh god I'm hearing voices..." he trails off. "Since just now?" Kara's whisper makes him almost choke on his drink. "Blow up?!" Kara Zor-El looks at Cody warningly. "Keep calm... okay? Just keep -calm-." Cody groans and looks up. "The fall did it, didn't it? I fell and smacked my head open on the concrete and this is all some hallucination while I bleed all over the place, isn't it?" he asks, almost like he's pleading to the sky to answer him. "Calm is not easy right now...can you please just tell me what's going on?" Kara Zor-El looks at Tim, then at Cody. "I definitely think we need to go somewhere private." she says to Cody. She looks around. "Preferably somewhere that people can't get hurt." "Does 'people' include me?" Cody asks, heart beat increasing. He's heard some horror stories about Government agents sending people away in his short time on the streets and while Kara and Tim certainly don't look MIB, he's still worried. Before he can say more, his eyes flash red and twin beams of heat lance into the sky. "What now?!" Kara Zor-El quickly gets up and covers Cody's eyes with her hands, stopping the heat vision from doing any more damage. "Okay then! Now we're going! Stand up." Cody flails a bit reflexively as the world goes dark. "Up? Okay..." Cody trails off, the heat vision slowly dying down. The homeless young man stands...and keeps rising...right off the ground. He's quick to grab onto Kara's arm, that panick rising again in him. "Why am I floating?!" Kara Zor-El sighs. "Oh for Rao's..." She looks left and right. "Crap." She looks over at Tim, holding the cute klutzy guy with Kryptonian powers from flying away and says in a low voice. "Daily Planet roof, I need to get him out of the way." Then flies up, taking Cody with her, keeping her hand covering his eyes while her other hand is around his waist. "PLEASE believe me, you need to calm the heck down." She says as she flies to the Daily Planet roof, on top of the big bronze globe up top. "I'm going to remove my hand... either stay calm or keep your eyes closed, got it?" "Why are we going to a newspaper?" Cody whispers, very confused. He lets out a surprised noise as he's grabbed and flown. "Again, calm is not very easy," he says, closing his eyes tightly once they land. "Who the heck are you people anyway?" Kara Zor-El sets Cody down on the globe and waits until he's seated. "Because you can't accidentally incinerate anyone up here." she says, hand still on Cody's eyes. "Promise to keep calm?" "You're up here?" Cody points out, really hoping Kara isn't about to strand him. He nods. "I'll try..." he trails off, taking a few deep breaths. Kara Zor-El pauses... then removes her hand from Cody's eyes. "Okay... first question. Are you from Krypton?" Cody Bishop keeps his eyes squeeze shut, turning his head towards Kara. "I don't even know what Krypton is...I've never left this city as far as I know." Kara Zor-El sighs. "okay... calm down. My name's Kara Zor-El. I'm from a planet called Krypton and... for some reason you have my powers. Now I need to ask... do you know if you're from this planet?" Kara Zor-El looks down towards the street to see where Tim is. Nope, no Tim. Crap. She looks back at Cody and waits for a response. Cody Bishop slowly cracks open one eye testingly. When there's no lasers, he opens the other and looks up at Kara. Again, he just looks helpless and lost. "Your powers? Can you take them back? How do I even have them in the first place?" he asks. "I'm pretty sure I'm from this place but I don't really know where I'm from," he replies. "My name is Cody." Kara Zor-El sighs. "Okay um.... I need to contact a ... friend. We're going to figure out what's going on, I promise Cody." She pauses. "I don't know, okay? I need to call someone. If anyone can figure it out it'll be him." Cody Bishop nods sligtly, looking down again. He goes quiet. After a few moments he winces, apparently watching something with X-ray vision. "That had to hurt...hope he'll be okay..." Cody mumbles. "Oh...good, he is..." Kara Zor-El looks down at whatever you're looking at briefly, She then puts a comm in her ear and talks. "Um.... I have a situation here." Batman: << What is it Kara? >> Cody Bishop just seems to be watching a random Daily Planet employee drop a box on his foot and then scramble to pick up the contents. He looks up quickly when Kara speaks. "Umm...who are you talking to?" Kara Zor-El holds up her hand to Cody as a 'shushing' action, and talks into her comm link. "Um.... got someone here who has my powers.... doesn't remember where he's from. But he doesn't know Kryptonian. I'm in Metropolis... not exactly sure what to do. Have him on the roof of the Daily Planet so he doesn't cause too many problems. Um...help?" Kara Zor-El looks at Cody. "Everything will be juuuust fiiiine." Cody Bishop sighs, carefully laying back and staring at the sky again. "That is incredibly unreassuring, Ms. Zor-El," he replies with a frown. "So I have powers now?...what can I do besides lasers, hearing voices, floating, tearing doors down, and seeing through things?" Kara Zor-El looks at you. "Um... well... superspeed.... superstrength.... invulnerable to just about everything.... ummm.... have you heard of Superman?" Kara Zor-El talks into her comm again. "Seriously... need some advice here." Cody Bishop nods slowly. Even if he is freaked out still, speed, strength, and invulnerability sound good. The confused look comes back at the mention of Superman. "Superwho?" Kara Zor-El sighs Batman: << Just needs a mouth swabbing. Then I can arrange containment. >> Kara Zor-El pauses. "Okay.. um... I'm going to need to take a mouth swabbing okay? And then I'll be gone for like.... a minute max.... then I'll be RIGHT back. I need you to -not- move while I'm gone. And don't touch -anything-." She holds your shoulders. "Can you do that for me?" "Mouth swabbing?" Cody looks slightly weirded out as he sits back up. "Okay...I'll try not to fall off this thing," he says. An idea ocurrs to him and he floats an inch off the globe. After a second of being happy that he made it happen without flying off into the sky, he tries a little smile. "Not touching anything." Kara Zor-El zooms down somewhere .... and is back in a couple of seconds with a Q-tip. "Say Ahhhh." Cody Bishop sighs and openes his mouth. He refrains from making a noise though. Kara Zor-El pauses as she swabs the inside of Cody's mouth, then looks at him. "Remember... stay PUT. I'll be back in -one minute-." She shakes her head. "Rao..." Cody Bishop nods a little. "I'll do my best not to go anywhere," he says, frowning. Thankfully he's calmed down but still isn't in any form of good mood. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. Then with a burst of superspeed, she's gone, heading for Gotham. Kara Zor-El arrives in the Batcave. "Okay... here... gotta go back now, left a person with my powers up on top of the Daily Planet." She shoves the q-tip in Batman's hands. Taking the Q-tip Batman frowns at Kara. "He can move at your speed and you risked leading him here. Either that or you left him to do as he wants in Metropolis. Go back there and contain him. If you're unable to physically restrain him then contact me and I'll deal with it." With that he turns back to his computer. Kara Zor-El frowns at Batman. "I took the long way here. I'm not all powerful you know... Curvature of the earth - if he was looking the direction I left, he doesn't see me" "You're powerful enough to follow yourself." Batman looks at Kara for a moment. "But you'd best get back to dealing with him. We're both busy I suspect." With that he heads to test the sample. Kara Zor-El grumbles. "Don't have time for this... think it would have taken me that long to get here if I went the short way?" She pauses and zooms out of there, taking the long way back to Metropolis. Batman speaks over the comm-system. << Kara - /contain/ him, don't just watch him. Put him somewhere he can't get out until we can figure out what he is, why he's here and how we should proceed. If you haven't got the facilities I've got the means. >> He's still running the analysis on the swabbing. Cody hasn't moved from the spot he was left. He's shifted slightly to fold his legs under himself and is idly poking at the duct-taped shoe when Kara returns. He glances up quickly and gives a little wave since he hears her coming. Kara Zor-El frowns as she speaks into the comm. "I think I'm going to be a little less.... you and Kal.... than you and Kal were. I'm taking him to the Fortress okay? Or.... maybe Titan Tower. Yeah... Titan Tower." She nods to herself. << Supergirl, we don't know who or what he is! Lock him up somewhere he can't get out and we'll deal with him once we know what he is. >> Batman's already heading to The Vault, going through those most necessary of weapons. Then he's heading for the JLA Transporter << If you haven't got the facilities then /I/ do. >> Kara Zor-El frowns. "He didnt do anything illegal you know." she pauses. "Okay he broke a door. But I blew up your boat, beat up three guys, caused 2 car crashes, blew up a cop car and blew up a blimp. Oh and demolished a building! Remember? How about we don't go and cage him like an animal before he acts like one? I mean at least I was here when it happened. What's his DNA showing? Is he Kryptonian also?" << And you're on our side. That supports containing him until we know more, even if he doesn't intend to be. He's a threat to public safety. I'm still awaiting the results. They'll be some time. >> Batman pauses a moment. << And Kara you did all that unintentionally... /That's/ why I'm suggesting containment. He's a threat to public safety intentionally or otherwise. >> Kara just listens to the comm. << I have a location in Metropolis. It's a warehouse on the bay, unit seven B. You'll see the entrance with your X-ray vision I'll have your voice temporarily added to the authorization, your code will be seven beta nine nine six two alpha. Once you've lowered him into the suite then simply tell the computer to activate and it will do the rest. >> There's another pause. << I'm trusting you to do this Kara. >> Kara Zor-El nods. "Okay..." she says into the comm, then looks at Cody. "Okay... I need to take you somewhere while my.... friend.... does some tests on that swab ok?" Cody Bishop just frowns up at Kara. "Alright...where?" he asks, standing slowly. He dusts himself off and sighs. "Just why me?" he asks no one in particular. Kara Zor-El thinks. "I'm sure it's somewhere nice." She takes your hand. "Don't worry, I promise." She floats up, holding your arm. "Let's go, k?" Cody Bishop starts to float with Kara, keeping hold on her arm as well. Gaining confidence with flying or not, he's still worried about falling or floating away. "Okay..." Kara Zor-El flies with Cody to Metropolis Bay, using her x-ray vision to find the warehouse in question, and flies down with Cody. Cody Bishop follows along quiet but quirks a brow when they get there. "This is nice?" he asks, blinking. "Well, compared to where I usually live I guess it is..." Kara Zor-El sighs. "Look... I have to keep you here for a while until we figure out what's going on. Trust me.... please. It's important we do this until we have an idea of what's happening. I won't let anyone hurt you though, okay?" Kara Zor-El punches in the code on the keypad, then brings you into the suite in the warehouse. "Keep me here?" Cody stops moving, frowning more. He sighs after a moment and follows along. The homeless teen looks around at the place and blinks. "-A lot- nicer than where I usually live." Kara Zor-El lets Cody go in there under his own volition, rather than forcing him in. The room is .... nice. But no windows. There are red lights overhead and the walls seem quite solidly built. There's furniture, food, books... Kara Zor-El sighs and gives Cody a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back to check up on you, I promise." Then she steps back behind the door, outside of the suite and says "Computer? Activate." The red sun radiation lights turn on over the suite and see-through door seals shut, keeping the red sunlight inside to keep Cody's Kryptonian powers inert. The food catches Cody's attention at first and he glances to Kara as if asking if it's alright for him to have it. The kiss to the forehead brings pause though. "Wait...what? You're not staying?" he looks up as the red lights click on, shielding his eyes. "Uh...any chance I can get some SPF if you're gonna insist I need a tan?" he tries to cover his nervousness with a joke before sighing. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No... I can't stay right now. I really have a lot of things I need to do. But I promise I'll be back okay? Just call my name. I have really good hearing - I'll be back here when you call." Kara looks at him. "Just relax. We'll figure all this out." Supergirl doesn't seem to like the idea of keeping Cody in a cell. A very nice looking cell that's more like a hotel suite... but still a cell. But Batman's right about one thing - something she learned when she was forced to go to Themascyria. Having her powers are dangerous, and if he has her powers, he's dangerous until he can learn to control them. Cody Bishop frowns, sitting down in the nearest chair. "Alright..." he trails off. He's scared and confused and now he's stuck in what he's calling a weird tanning salon. "Just wish I knew what was going on...and why it's happening to me..." he mumbles. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Okay Cody. Remember, if you need me, just call my name. I promise I'll hear you." Cody Bishop nods to himself. "Thanks...I'll call," he pauses. "And tell your friend from the coffee shop that I'm sorry if this freaked him out." Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Well like you said... he's my friend. I'm sure he's used to being freaked out." She walks out of the warehouse and closes the doors before flying off to Metropolis to talk to Tim and fill him in on what happened.